Simba's Struggle
by LJHurley
Summary: King Simba is finding it hard to adjust from the life of "Hakuna Matata" to running an entire kingdom, when suddenly a clique within his own Pride, still loyal to Scar rise up. Please R R. FINISHED, ALL CHAPTERS UPLOADED!
1. Mufasa's Son

Simba's Struggle

Chapter One

Mufasa's Son

The sun broke over the horizon the begin yet another glorious day on the plains of Africa. Pride Rock cast a shadow of gargantuan amount, it covered a area so vast that for some of the animals it was hard to see where the rock formation formed and the shadow ended; thus creating a very ominous scene from which the King could reside.

Inside the darkened sleeping zone of Pride Rock, the largest of the lions began to rise from his slumber. His shaggy, auburn mane fell upon his rugged muscular back and chest in a very elegant manner considering he has only just awoken. His golden form stretched out and he yawned a little before striding out towards day light.

As Simba emerged, the sun bounced off him creating a warm, powerful glow which encased the King. He began to move towards the edge of the rock as a flash of blue appeared before him.

"Good morning sire."

"Zazu, what a beautiful day." replied Simba.

"Yes it is. Now Simba; the morning report." Zazu looked to Simba, and the lion nodded his permission for the age old tradition to begin. "The herd of wildebeest on the east side have decided then need more land due to the arrival of spring and new calves, however Sir, the elephants refuse point blank to move as they say they must remain close to the watering hole because of the hot weather." Simba yawned, he'd never enjoyed the morning report. "Sire, I hope I'm not keeping you awake?"

"Of course not Zazu." lied the King.

Zazu went to continue but before he could, a dozen lionesses appeared from the bottom of Pride Rock carrying a few zebras between them. Simba bounded down the incline and nuzzled his mate and queen; Nala.

"How was the hunt?" Simba enquired. Nala looked around the lionesses before her eyes landed one who was plainly the oldest.

"Fine." she replied firmly. Simba kindly smiled and nuzzled her again. She responded by licking his jaw. The other lionesses, wanting to avoid this public display of affection, began to carry the carcasses of the zebras into the shade where they could avoid rot and flies. The oldest lioness remained still.

Nala suddenly noticed that the old weathered lioness wasn't helping.

"Zira, are you going to help?"

Zira glared back at the Queen, and snarling slightly, replied:

"I have a young cub I must attend to." Nala went to speak, but Simba spoke before she had the chance.

"As do we, but they will be just fine in the cave with my mother and Nala's"

The other lionesses had now stopped carrying and pulling the zebras. They all stared at this growing confrontation.

"I should be with him; he's my son." growled Zira.

"And you may be, after helping the other lioness." said Simba firmly before striding away with Zazu in toe.

Zira simply smiled, and muttered something under her breath to another lioness who smirked and nodded.

Simba's eyes were glazed over as he made his way towards the watering hole. Zazu noticed this and became anxious about the new King.

"Sire," said Zazu, flying above Simba. "Kiara will be just fine at home with your mother and Nala, its now time for your duties as a King."

"I know Zazu" came the glum reply. "I know my mother can watch over a cub, as can Nala. My worries lie with Zira and some of the other lioness."

"With Zira?" said Zazu, surprised.

"She was Scar's mate, and some of the others don't seem to respect my orders."

"But they must know the pride lands are much better, now you have taken the throne."

"Are they?" Simba said sadly.

Zazu didn't have time to reply, as the King and his royal servant had now reached the watering hole, where a herd of wildebeest stood on one side, and the biggest elephant Simba had ever seen stood on the other. They stared at each other in deadly silence. The mood was sharp, and the eyes of the gigantic elephant bore into each of the wildebeest, who in turn stared straight back at him. Simba made his way over to the elephant as Zazu flew towards the wildebeest herd.

"Andre." said Simba, as he shyly approached the huge beast. "How are you?"

"I'm angry Simba."

"I know you are, but the wildebeest have off-spring on the way, they do need more space." said Simba with caution. Andre moved his head from side to side, his heavy trunk swaying, and his tusks slicing ominously though the air.

"We need the water. If not, we'll get too hot and die." as Andre said this, he turned his eyes towards Simba for the first time. Simba felt the huge cranium focus on him, and a daunting feeling engulfed him. "You know this Simba."

"I know, but." Simba became lost for words, and fortunately Zazu returned.

"Sire, the herd say if they do not get more space they will simply stampede."

Suddenly, Andre's voice boomed out.

"They can try." and directing his attention to the herd, he repeated. "They can _try."_

Simba now found himself in between a rock and a hard place. His head and focus moved from herd, to elephant, elephant back to herd as he tried to come up with a solution. He decided to talk to the herd. He bounded across the edge of the watering hole before coming to a halt a metre or so away from the front 'beest.

"I could find you a new area, in-land." Simba offered.

"Then our young will grow thirsty and die as they cannot walk yet." said the leading wildebeest.

"I thought things were bad under Scar." said another,

"Mufasa would've known what to do."

"Enough." said Simba quietly. The wildebeest continued to mutter. "Enough!" the King roared. The 'beests were silent. "Look, I will find away. In a few days I will find a solution, until them just try to remain cordial to each other." he looked to Andre and to the herd as he said this.

"Fine." muttered the lead wildebeest.

Andre nodded, and his cornucopias ears flapped. Simba exhaled and turned back towards Pride Rock, Zazu flying beside him. Just as he was leaving ear shot, the King heard a wildebeest exclaim;

"Are you sure he's Mufasa's son?"


	2. A New Perspective

Simba's Struggle

Chapter Two

A New Perspective

Zira prowled around the tough, dusty ground, her three cubs in toe. Nuka, the oldest of the three lions was directly at his mother's tail, he was dark tone like his father and had a vacant gaze in his eyes along with a scruff of hair forming at his jaw. Behind him, was Vitani, she was slightly younger than Nuka and had now managed to walk confidently and had inherited her mother's snarl, quick tongue and temperament. Finally, at the rear was the youngest yet, Kovu. He had a steely look in his green eyes and a steady stride which belied his young age.

"Keep up Kovu" growled Zira. The young cub scampered ahead and walked side by side with his older sister. Vitani, growing impatient nudged her oldest brother and let out a low growl. Nuka turned his slim neck around and glared at Vitani, before succumbing to her demand.

"Erm, Mother.." Nuka stuttered nervously. "where are we going?"

"The watering hole."

With that, Nuka nodded and knew not the enquire any further. The four lions continued onwards.

Zira was growing restless with the new leadership in the pride. She should've been Queen after Scar's death, and then Kovu, the chosen one, would become King when he was old enough. The injustice of it all burned inside her. How an outsider could return to the pride, kill the King, and suddenly he is the saving grace bemused Zira. Furthermore, the fact that Simba was now forcing her to hunt, when she was used to lying in the shade with Scar all day, really rankled her. Her burning, vengeful eyes stared ahead, and focused on the group of elephants and wildebeest in front of her. She roared.

"Animals of the pride lands" she scowled. "I come with the word of the King."

"Simba? Sending a lowly lioness and 3 cubs as messengers? How dare he!" boomed Andre. His trunk flew up, and his two front feet lifted into the air and thundered into the ground with volcanic force. The wildebeest began to stamp and huff at the giant beasts in front of them.

"I come in the name of the true King. I come, in the name of Scar." Zira said calmly. A sudden hush fell over the once rampant animals. A few of them muttered the name of the former King again, in amazement.

"Scar is dead." said one of the wildebeest. "Simba is King."

"I am well aware of that!" she snapped, her eyes now bulging violently. "What I meant was; although Scar was slightly spartan you cannot deny that his methods worked, unlike Simba's namby pamby attitude." Some of the animals nodded in agreement. "Scar chose my young cub, Kovu here, to be his heir, he is the rightful King and has inherited all the right attributes to be a King. He will be ruthless, violent, and tyrannical. Just the way a King should be." More of the animals made positive sounds of agreement. The largest of the elephants stared directly, and coldly at Zira.

"Scar was a killer." echoed Andre's voice. Silence again settled amongst the animals. Zira grinned maliciously at Andre.

"Yes, yes he was. But let me ask you this…" Zira began. "If another pride invaded the Pridelands, would Simba be capable of thwarting their challenge?" The wildebeest shook their heads, as did most of the elephants. Finally, after a few seconds of tension, Andre calmly exclaimed:

"No, I don't think so anyway. He's not Mufasa."

"He's not _Scar."_ corrected Zira. "Scar, would decimate anyone who stood in his way, as will his off-spring." she motioned to Vitani and Nuka, who in turn snarled at the animals. "as will his heir." Kovu looked directly at his mother. "and as will his mate." she paused, every one of the animals in front of her were awaiting her new words. "Go to Priderock, demand Simba step down. Allow me and my kin to take the throne. And we will all enter a new glorious era, under the banner of Scar!"

The elephants erupted with a trumpet call in agreement, the wildebeest began to stamp and snort and Zira let out an all mighty roar which encircled the herds.

Away from this, in the distance, a mandrill looked at the scene and shook his head. He then looked to the sky.

"Well Mufasa, what do we do now?"


	3. Omniscient Wisdom

Simba's Struggle

Chapter Three

Omniscient Wisdom

Simba sighed. He sighed the same sigh he had been sighing for the last three days now. Ever since Andre and the elephants, and the herd of wildebeest had appeared at the foot of Priderock and demanded he step down from his monarchical position. Ever since then, more animals had arrived and made it clear they no longer wished Simba to be King. Half the lioness had sided with Zira, and it now seemed as if Scar was continuing to terrorise Simba from beyond the grave. He needed time to think, and hadn't left the sleeping cave in 2 days, Zazu constantly bringing him news from the Pridelands. Each segment more saddening than the last.

"Sire the rhino's have sided with Zira."

"The wildebeest have convinced the leopards and cheetahs to demand your immediate de-throning."

"Zira has claimed, if you don't leave Priderock within the week, then force will be taken."

The last point terrified Simba more than any other. He wasn't afraid of Zira or any other animal for that matter, but he was scared of losing his family. He scanned the cave, looking upon the remaining loyal few; Sarabi, Sarafina, a few older lioness who hadn't been taken in by Zira's madness, his friends Timon and Pumbaa (who had told Simba that both the meerkats and warthogs were firmly on his side), and of course, his Queen; Nala. Their eyes met. Green into gold. A love so deep, that even losing a kingdom seemed minuet compared to how much pain they would feel if they lost each other.

Nala was nursing Kiara, who was still having difficulty walking and talking, but it would come with time Sarabi assured the royal couple. Simba collapsed in a heap next to his mate, and Nala looked down on him before nuzzling his long mane firmly. Simba forced a smile, he knew Nala would always be there for him, but he was lost as to whether or not he was doing the right think for her by remaining at Priderock. She sensed his anxiousness.

"They'll come round." came the kind voice of Nala. "They'll realise you're the best King we could have."

"But am I the best King? I used to think so, but now I'm not too sure." said Simba. "Maybe it would be better for all of us if I stepped down and gave Zira the crown."

"How can you say such a thing?" said a bewildered Nala. Her eyes wide with shock and dismay. "You are the King. Mufasa's son-"

"Well maybe I don't want to be!"

Nala was lost for words, luckily, Sarabi had overheard.

"I hope you didn't mean that." she said calmly.

"No, Mom, I'm sorry, it's just that everyone looks at me as, 'Mufasa's Son', why can't I just be Simba?"

"Because your father was a great King, but more than that, he was a fabulous mate and an even better Dad." Sarabi was blinking tears away now, as was Simba. "And you can be just as good as him. I know you can."

Simba tried to speak, to thank his Mother, but the lump in his throat stopped him. She gave an understanding look, and slowly nuzzled Simba, then picking up Kiara, she moved deeper into the cave to spend time with her ever-growing granddaughter.

Simba turned back to Nala, who was obviously slightly emotional too. They stared at one another in a way only two lions in love can do. There was a mutual understanding, a warmth, an aura that befitted the way they felt about one another. As they stared into each other's knowing eyes, a familiar flash of blue and a Southern English accent interrupted them.

"Sire, you have a visitor." exclaimed Zazu. Simba sighed, again.

"Sorry Zazu, but I've had enough bad news today. Tell them I will make an announcement tomorrow dawn regarding my decision."

"Erm, sorry your majesty, this is a special visitor." A laugh reverberated off the sleeping enclosure, a high-pitched, high-paced laugh. A gently thudding of stick on rock followed, and Simba turned to see the wise, old mandrill, Rafiki, hobbling towards him. As the two of them came eye-to-eye, the monkey began to bow, but Simba hugged him with one giant paw and Rafiki warmly accepted.

"If you have come to offer guidance Rafiki, it is too late, I have made up my mind. Zira should be ruler of the Pridelands." said Simba as firmly as he could.

"Wrong."

"But she will make a much better ruler than me."

"Wrong again."

"She's fierce and destructive"

"Quite correct young Simba."

"So she'd be a better ruler?"

"No." began the eccentric mandrill. "She iz too much ov a burden to this great land. Your father wasn't ruthless, or fierce or destructive. He was kind, with a strong heart. As are you." Simba felt himself welling up again, but didn't want to get too emotional in front of Rafiki. He sighed another time and realised the monkey was right.

"How do I convince the animals that I should be King then?"

"Look inside yourself. Why are you da best option?" he smiled warmly, and patted the King on the shoulder. "Trust old Rafiki, you are da true King."

"Thank you."

Zazu sent word across the Pridelands, the King was going to speak before the entire kingdom about his role as monarch. One by one the animals arrived at Priderock, waiting patiently for Simba to emerge and address them. Zira was positioned at the front of the large crowd, her band of loyal followers around her. The sun began to crack over the horizon, and with that, Simba strode out into the light. His feet pounded along with his heart as he reached the edge of Priderock, the scene of so much drama was about to add yet another moment to its history. He surveyed the crowd, pausing on the eyes of Zira, the blood shot, burning eyes. He then turned around, and saw Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Nala with Kiara in her mouth at the edge of the sleeping cove. Exhaling deeply, the King turned his neck and cranium back to the crowd and spoke.

"Animals of the Pridelands." he said, and again looked amongst the crowd. "Some of you have requested I leave my post as King, also, some of you have demanded I stay in my hereditary begotten position. After consulting a very wise friend of mine, I have come to realise that one must look inside themselves to see if they are fit to fulfil the role of King. I now see that I am not fit for such a job." he paused, turning back to his loyal friends and family. "I have neglected your problems, and concentrated on my own life too much." before turning back to the crowd, Simba saw a singular tear run down the cheek of Nala. "You all deserve a monarch who is willing to put you first, under Zira's rule this will happen."

Zira was almost foaming at mouth now and had a look of pure adrenaline in her eyes. She stared at Simba and he looked back at her. "She is much more equipped to be a ruler than me. I would like to thank you all for supporting me in my time as King, and I would also like to apologise." he tilted his head upwards to the sky, as the clouds separated. "I let you down."

Simba walked down the rock formation, followed by his family, leaving Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu behind. Zira charged to the top of the rock and let out a roar heard for miles around. At last, it was hers. All hers.

Simba and his family walked until they could no longer see Priderock, the former King didn't look back at all whilst on the move. Eventually they found somewhere to settle, and Simba looked at his mother, mate, and mate's mother before his eyes settled on Kiara. They filled up again, and the lump returned to his throat. He looked to sky, just in time to see the rainfall begin, and apologised once more to his father.

**A/N: I would just like to thank all those people who are kind enough to both read and review my story. For those who review, please continue to do so, your input is very well received and appreciated. For those who don't review, please just attempt to, just a few words, positive or negative can really focus me on writing. Your reviews inspire me to write more of this story, last night for example I was up until 2am, fine-tuning chapter three. I now have a 9.30am start at University. Anyway, this story doesn't have long left, I originally planned for 5 chapters but it may stretch to 6. The Pridelands are getting more and more tense, and it will all come to a head in the next few chapters. Thank you.**


	4. Vintage Vengeance

Simba's Struggle

Chapter Four

Vintage Vengeance

"Mommy are we lost? Because I know how to get home."

"Of course not Kiara" laughed Nala to her young inquisitive daughter.

"Well why are we here?" the princess begged. "I hate it here."

"Kiara, your father is working very hard trying to find us a new home, until then please just be patient." replied Nala, with a soft nuzzle to Kiara's head. "Can you do that for me?"

"I guess so." came the simple reply.

"Thank you." smiled Nala. "Now, go get ready for bed with Grandma." Kiara did as she was told an bounded over to Sarabi, jumping and pawing at her. She was the mirror image of Simba as a cub thought Nala, just as cheeky, and fun and adventurous. Nala smiled again, these smiles were becoming rarer by the day since leaving Priderock, sleeping under a tree and bush were not the lifestyle an ex-Queen was accustomed to; however, she trusted Simba wholeheartedly. Right on cue, Simba came bounding into view, the glow of the moon on his golden coat creating a beautiful spectacle although he still had a lost look in his eyes; a look that had become ever-present since the family left Priderock. Nala jumped up to meet him, and warmly embraced him with all the passion and care she could muster.

"No good Nala. I still can't find somewhere safe and comfortable for us."

Nala understood, finding a place to live would be difficult, as herds and prides and packs were ever-expanding and thus there was less room in the Pridelands. She smiled warmly at her partner and gestured for him to lie down in the shade, as the sun was setting on another monotonous day. Simba slumped down in a heap besides Nala, Kiara and her grandmothers were already snoozing, and looked into the stars.

"I've let you down Nala, I'm sorry." Simba stated matter-of-factly. Nala began to weep. Not in a hysterical manner, just a soft soundless cry which scared Simba to his very soul. He cradled her and licked her wet cheek. "Tomorrow I'll find somewhere, I promise." Nala turned to face Simba, and looked him dead in the eye.

"Take us home Simba. Please. You are the King." she begged as her daughter had earlier. Simba swallowed deeply and with great regret, turned away from Nala.

"Like I said, I'm sorry."

The next morning Zira woke her pride in the usual manner; with a roar and an order.

"Get me the monkey." she snarled to Zazu. He turned his beak towards the new Queen, and replied;

"If you mean the royal family's advisor; Rafiki, he is a mandrill and deserves much more respect than that." Zira smiled, a wicked smile, and pounced at the hornbill; pinning him to the floor.

"Don't you tell me about respect you foul, pretentious flying rodent." she hissed. "Once this coronation is out of the way; I will have no need for you, the monkey, or those two imbeciles." she said pointing at Timon and Pumbaa who were still sleeping in the corner. "I can decide who stays and who leaves. Now; get. Me. The. Monkey." Zazu flew as fast as he could from the cave. Zira watched as the bird became one with the clear blue sky, before turning attention to the warthog and the meerkat silently snoozing in the shadows. She crept towards them, hoping not wake them, she crept and hunched her back, until she was face-to-face with Timon. She roared.

"Arrrggghhhhhhhh!"

"What? Arghhhhhhh! Timon!" Pumbaa shrieked as Zira glared at them both. They both cowered before her, looking up at her with fear and trepidation.

"Good morning Zira." said Timon politely. The Queen didn't like this, and made this known by clenching her paw around Timon's head.

"You will address me as 'your majesty' you disgusting fur ball." she stated callously. Pumbaa suddenly cried out, trying to help his friend-

"Your majesty, we are sorry. Please let him go." Zira stared at the warthog, then back to the feline trapped in her paw, and meekly let go of him. Timon dropped to the floor we a heavy thud and shook his head, dismayed.

"You two idiots, will go into the Pridelands and gather all the animals of the Kingdom for my coronation this afternoon. Then if you do a good job, I will let you free rather than serving you in my royal banquet." Zira growled. Timon and Pumbaa looked at one another and nodded before turning back to the Queen-in-waiting. "Now." She ordered. She barely finished speaking before they had scurried from the sleeping chamber. Zira laughed to herself, all was well.

Simba's teary eyes scanned the horizon, and he called out in-sync with Nala;

"Kiara!" They both looked far and wide from where they had just awoken to discover their daughter was missing. Simba turned to Nala.

"Where could she have gone?" he asked, clearly distraught with worry. Nala scanned her memory, thinking for any clue the young Princess could have given, but it was hopeless.

"Simba," she began. "what if scavengers came in the night?" Simba's inside lurched, and he had a sudden convulsion to vomit.

"No we would have woken up." he said adamantly. Nala looked at him in vain, he must be able to do something, he was Simba, King and Prince, defender of the meek. Then it hit her.

"Priderock. That's where Kiara's gone."

Simba suddenly sprinted into the sun, heading for his former home, tailed by Nala who was followed closely by Sarafina and Sarabi.

"And don't forget to tell her we sent you!" cried Timon after the flamingos now heading towards Priderock. "Well that's the last of 'em Pumbaa. Now do you know what we do now?"

Pumbaa thought for a moment, as Timon grinned sheepishly back at him.

"Ermmmm, we go back to Zira?"

"Yeah right!" exclaimed Timon laughing himself almost to tears. "Let's eat!"

Pumbaa was glad to hear this, his stomach had been rumbling since they scurried from the cave. The two friends headed for a familiar _cuisine-de-mange_, and began to tuck in to a whole smorgasbord of creepers, crawlers, slithers, and slimies. Timon was happily munching away, until something caught his eye in the long grass ahead of him, something sleek, with a dazzling cream colour. He nudged Pumbaa who was currently enjoying a mouthful of insects, and nodded toward the creature.

"What is it?" queried Pumbaa. But it soon became clear, as paws were place in front of paws, and a tail swung in a powerful manner only befitting a lioness.

"Is it Vitani?" asked Timon, worried. Pumbaa shook his large head.

"No, it's too small to be Vitani." the animal was now getting closer, and suddenly it dawned on them both at the same time.

"Kiara!" they both proclaimed as they ran towards the once Princess. Kiara looked up in shock and surprise, and warmly hugged them both.

"Kiara, what are you doing here? Alone?" asked Timon like a strict old Uncle. Kiara stared into the ground, before looking back into the meerkat's eyes.

"I thought Mom and Dad were lost, so I thought I'd come home and then show them the way back." Timon looked at Pumbaa and they both felt sympathy suddenly for the small cub.

"Come on Kiara, let's take you home." said Pumbaa.

"To Priderock?" exclaimed Kiara, excited. Timon smiled at her.

"Maybe. But first let's get your Mom and Dad. They will be awfully worried." he said as warmly as possible. "Now, where are they?" Kiara exhaled deeply, knowing deep down that Timon was right.

"This way" she said glumly and lead the three of them back through the long grass. They walked in silence for a little while, Timon and Pumbaa occasionally sharing a glance of worry about Simba and Nala's off-spring. Eventually, something broke their silence and stride as a flamingo came rushing by.

"Wait! Wait!" cried Timon. The flamingo turned around and stared at the strange trio with bemusement. "Zira's coronation is taking place at Priderock, you better hurry."

"Oh I know." replied the vivacious flamingo. "You don't know the other thing do you?"

"What 'other thing'?" said Pumbaa.

"Simba is heading to Priderock." said the flamingo with a smile. Consequently, six eyes lit up as if something had been turned on in their respective brains.

"Are you sure?" asked Timon, wanting to be certain.

"I just flew over him and the former Queen and their mother's. They were sprinting towards Priderock, I'm sure of it." And with that, the eccentric bird took off into the skies, streaming towards Priderock. Quick as a flash, Timon saddled Pumbaa, and they bounded after the bird, with Kiara keeping pace alongside them.

Zira swaggered to the edge of Priderock, and look upon her subjects with disdain. In return, the animals looked at the new tyrannical leader with fear, even Andre the elephant had a look in his eyes which showed a great fear to match his great size. Behind Zira stood Rafiki, looking more depressed and lifeless than ever before. At the edge of the cave stood the lioness, some of whom were scowling at the recent decision Zira had made which she was about to announce to the Kingdom prior to her coronation. She stared out the at the vast crowd.

"Animals of the Pridelands, welcome. Today marks the official start of the greatest era known to this wonderful land. Today I officially become Queen." she paused and let the ripple of speech amongst the animals die down before continuing. "And as Queen, I have the right to create laws and abolish laws. My first law is simple. No more hunting from the lions of Priderock." the zebras and wildebeest and many other animals began to rejoice with laughter and cheering. Zira simply smiled her most wicked and devious smile. "Instead, each day a member of every herd of this land will be sacrificed to us. Regal lions such as myself and my cubs shouldn't be forced to chase after creatures who we rule. So starting at dawn, every herd must offer up a meal for us, and if you refuse, your entire family will be _decimated_." Zira looked out onto the now silent crowd. The eyes of each animal told a thousand stories, regret, fear, denial, each possible emotion was passing through every animal of the Pridelands. The ruler now turned her attention to Rafiki. "Now, you. Monkey, come here and do what must be done to coronate me as Queen."

Rafiki smiled, his most courteous and elegant smile.

"No."

"What?" screeched Zira as she turned back to the wise mandrill. Rafiki stared Zira dead in her devious, evil eyes.

"You are not de Queen. Nala is. And Simba is da King." said Rafiki before again smiling at Zira. The crowd erupted with cheers of encouragement. Zira lost all control, and as the baying crown looked on, she struck Rafiki with her open claw, tearing flesh and pouring blood onto the rock formation. The monkey collapsed into a heap.

Pandemonium became writhe on the rock as half the lioness lunged towards Zira, seeking revenge for this betrayal of tradition in the highest regard, and half jumped to her defence. The lionesses and Zira began to fight. New wounds were opened as teeth and claws were plunged into the once glorious grey and cream coats of the lions. The animals below began to scream and rage, as the violent spectacle engulfed them.

Zira and her loyal followers began to gain the upper hand, and as Zira dragged a beautiful lioness to the edge Priderock, meaning to throw her over the edge, a roar so powerful and so clear rang out from behind her. She turned.

Simba was charging towards her.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who continues to read "Simba's Struggle". This is the penultimate chapter, and with one more to go I hope you can all help me by reviewing this, my longest chapter to date. Thank you again.**


	5. Respect

**A/N: Here we go, the last chapter of "Simba's Struggle". I'd like to thank all the fabulous reviews I have received, and I again hope that you will continue to read and perhaps review this final chapter. I have also changed my rating as "Starzinmieyez" suggested. A big thank you also to "IanTheShaf" for your kind words of encouragement. I hope the rest of you enjoy this final chapter, and please review it! Thank you again. Here we go…**

Simba's Struggle

Chapter Five

Respect

Jaws collided. Claws bore into bone and flesh. The two great lions flung their mountainous bodies at each trying to gain an advantage.

The other lioness looked on, amazed at the great battle happening before their eyes. Nala had now joined the fray and stared on as her mate slashed at Zira's open jaw, causing it to erupt with blood and pain. Sarabi and Sarafina tried as hard as they could to hold Kiara back from joining in, not wanting her father to get hurt, the young cub was valiantly trying help Simba. Timon and Pumbaa winced as Zira flung dust into Simba's eyes in desperation, and then plunged her teeth into his neck, pinning him to the ground. Zira lifted her great claw into the sky, ready to end Simba's reign once and for all, when suddenly a stiff object met the back of her cranium with great force, causing her to topple over and allowing Simba to rise to his feet. Zira turned in time to see Rafiki, bleeding still, stood over her, cane in hand. He had a look in his eyes that Simba had never seen before, usual joyful and boisterous; Rafiki now looked furious as his eyes burned with passion and his teeth were bared.

The mandrill raised the great stick into the air, meaning to bring it down again onto Zira's dazed skull, but before he could, a flash of brown threw itself onto Rafiki. Nuka had originally been watching from the cave, but had now jumped in to save his mother's life. He pinned Rafiki down but was promptly upended as Simba gripped the young lion with his mammoth mouth and launched him back onto the rock. Vitani threw herself into the equation with a scratch at Simba's back which caused the great lion to roar out in pain, Andre the elephant shrieked at this as did many of the other watching animals. The lioness went to dig her other claw into Simba's spine, but instead was handed a stinging blow from an intercepting Nala. Again a huge fight broke out, but this time with one notable absentee, Zira was scurrying down the back of Priderock in retreat.

Simba noticed this, and made after the greying lioness, sprinting after her as he had once sprinted after her mate. The lioness who were just seconds earlier tangled in an ugly brawl, set off after Simba and Zira.

Zira knew she had no other option, she was out-pacing Simba, she would continue to run, until nightfall and plot her revenge in solitude. She bounded down the final threw rocks, and headed towards the open Pridelands, she was now out of view of Simba and the others. She was safe. She smiled to herself as she realised she had escaped, and even let out a small laugh before she was overcome by darkness, long before the sun was due to set. Yet this was no ordinary darkness, she could feel and touch this darkness. She was surrounded, by Andre, by the elephants, by the wildebeest, and by pretty much every other animal she had called to Priderock, forgetting that they had been awaiting her running down the rock formation.

"Let me through." she snarled in vain. Her eyes were now bulging with despair as she looked for a gap amongst the hooves, and legs, and tusks. Andre looked at her with contempt.

"No. You are not the Queen anymore."

"You will still do as I say you bloated, idiotic creature!" she screamed at Andre. The elephant reacted the only way he knew, he raised his large trunk into the air and swiped at Zira. Fortunately for her, Zira ducked the blow, but was subsequently pinned in a stationary position by two wildebeest.

"Let go!" she cried. The 'beests giggled. "Let me go or so help me, I will eat you live!"

"Ha! I thought regal lions didn't have to hunt?" mocked one of the beests. Andre smiled, and swung his trunk again towards Zira, catching her with a thunderous blow across the face which was met by rapturous cheering from the herds. He lifted his foot ominously.

"Make way for the king!" came the cry which halted Zira's end. Zazu had flown over the crowd and now a pathway was being cleared for Simba and Nala. Simba strolled towards the still imprisoned Zira. She spat at the golden lion.

"Zira. It's over."

"Never. Once these mangy 'beests let me go, I'll swipe that smug look of your face."

"Ha. Didn't you forget something?" Nala asked Zira. The two former Queens turned to face the open pathway, and Sarabi, Sarafina, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and some of the other loyal lioness had encircled Zira's remaining pride who had given up all hope due to their small number. Sarabi, then walked to the middle of the circle of animals, with Kovu in her mouth, placing him at Zira's feet. Zira looked down on her son. Simba's eyes burned with pride, as he watched his mother make her way back to her best friend, Sarafina's side. Simba turned to face Zira and the wildebeest.

"Let her go." he gestured to the wildebeest. Although they looked confused, the wildebai released Zira, who remained still, looking down on her dark cub. "Take him, and your pride, and run away, and _never_ return." Said Simba, echoing the past, but very much focusing on the present. Zira looked back at Simba and for a moment, looked to attack him, however the focus shifted back to her cub who she lifted into her mouth before walking away from the circle. She began to run into the distance, followed by Vitani, Nuka, and a few more members of her loyalist, delusional, followers.

Nala nuzzled Simba, and licked him warmly on the cheek. They turned away from the crowd, and headed back towards their kingdom.

To an onlooker it would have looked very peculiar to see all manner of animals stampeding, sprinting, hopping, and flying in the same direction, but amongst the herds it seemed the most natural thing in the world. The great crowd gathered at Priderock for the second day running, but this time a lion who they respected, not feared was arriving on the great podium in front of them. Simba felt confident for the first time as he headed to the edge of the rock, well aware that behind him were his loyal and most trusted allies, and at his side was the only lioness he ever wanted.

He reached the very pinnacle of Priderock, and looked out onto the waiting audience. He inhaled, deeper than ever before and let out a roar so loud, it sent quivers up the spine of even the largest animals. These spines then began to curve, as every animal bowed before the King. He roared again, but this time directed it to the sky, to the parting clouds. Where a voice erupted, which only Simba could here:

"Well done Simba. You are my son."

**A/N: Well there you have it folks, the final chapter of Simba's Struggle, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know how you feel about it.**


End file.
